Im Bored
by Animelover779
Summary: What will you do if your bored out of your mind? What if your bored but you have your handy servant at your side? Oz has some ideas and Gil is confused, what can go wrong? Rated T for a Kiss and a hole lot of humar. OzXGil SISTER STORY! dont like her then dont read XD


**DECLAIMER:** I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way so don't be think'n that!

_Author Note:_ Here is another Pandora hearts story! Hope you like, it's another one of my sister's stories, jeez I'm so lazy!(I corrected and edited it though, give me some credit!U_U) She wrote this because she was actually bored and all...Nice connection huh?

"I'm Bored"

I was turned off by the world, sick to my inner core. Fatigued of everything around me. In other words I was tired and BORED! My face was in a frown and a deep sigh passed my lips as I slouched deeper in my plush red chair. Everything was still and quite; to quite for my liking in fact. I would of gotten up to bother someone but I didn't feel like it. I didn't feel like doing nothing. At first I was thinking I should finish my chapter in The Holly Night but that soon past my interest quickly.

I sighed more loudly and rested my chin in my palm, this was definitely not my day. After a moment of just silence a flash of black caught my eye and I turned to investigate. My face expression was blank as my lonely servant walked past me and into the kitchen. Weird, not even a hello. But I didn't really have any energy to care. After a short moment my valet came back and approached me. He handed me a silver tea cup.

"Tea?" He asked with no emotion.

I took the drink and thanked him, not caring to ask why. The hot liquid satisfied my taste buds, delicious as normal. Gil always made my tea just right. After, I listened to him as I sipped my drink. He explained that we were informed to take a visit to the Rainsworth's residence tonight. I really didn't mind but seeing Break and Sharron again would be nice.

Seconds past and I didn't even realize Gil had stopped talking. The taller man got my attention with a small 'eh-hm' and I looked up at him with a smile. He seemed confused for a second before randomly putting his palm against my forehead.

"You feeling alright?" Gil asked as he looked at me. I almost laughed, he can be such a worried freak.

"Yes of course, I'm just bored..Hm..entertain me Gil." I was very careful to read his expression. I wanted a blush but instead he looked at me in confusion.

"How? I'm not really good at entertaining anyone. Asked the rabbit she can." The taller man spoke with a quite voice.

I pouted, "No I want you to." He still looked unamused so I stood up and stretched, "Hmm...Ok then, I'll think of something I guess..." I had no clue what to do. I stood there for a second before sitting back down."Yeah I have nothing." Gil just raised an eyebrow and stayed silent.

I huffed and groaned over the chair of the seat. I was so bored my head throbbed. I wanted to do something, anything to past the time. My eyes eventually rested on my servant who was just standing there. He seemed to be thinking and I wandered what could be going through that mind of his.

"Hey Gil?" I asked, looking at him with forest green eyes.

He answered with a small "hmm" and his golden eyes rested on mine.

There was a long pause before I interrupted the silence, "Never mind..." I really didn't know what I was going to ask him. I guess I just wanted to see his eyes again.

There was another awkward silence before something suddenly popped into my mind. We had the mansion to our selves, well at lease some of it. Alice was in the other room doing who knows what. But that's besides the point. I sat up from my chair and smiled at my servant. He looked at me questionably.

"You've been real bad Gil," I said with a smirk creeping up on my lips. "I think you need a punishment."

I almost laughed by his reaction. His eyes went big and took a step back. "W-why, what did I do? Oz your making no sense"

"Oh you don't know? Hah well," I took a step closer and Gil repeated by taking another step backward, "Are you scared?" My voice was hinted with mischief.

"No just confused." The man in front of me said quickly.

I licked my lips thinking then straightened up."Close your eyes."

"But O-" he started but I cut him off.

"Do it!" And he did, he looked nerves. "Stay there and don't move." With one final look I left Gil and ran to my room. Once I got to the destination, I took out my bag and pulled out a stuffed cat. I smirked at the tiny thing. I was planning to do a prank on him but what the heck I'm bored anyways.

After I re-entered the room were I was previously at. Gil was still standing there looking bored but when he heard me come back his head snapped towards my direction; eyes still closed.

"I still don't understand Oz...can't you ex-." I cut him off again with a rushed "Shush" and his frowning face deepened. Geez he's acting like I was going to kill him or something.

"What is there to understand, you've been misbehaved lately without my permission." He blushed and I snickered. I love it when he gets like this.

"I-I don't know what your talking about, I would never..." Gil said weakly trying to defend himself again.

I moved closer and held the cat up to his face."Sure, know open your eyes." I was surprised when there was no response and Gil didn't move. "Gil? I said you can open your eyes?"

"That's alright, I'm good how I am." The taller man finally said.

"But.." I pouted, he wasn't listening.

"Do you really what me to?" The other sighed and lowered his head.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Um.. I don't know. Don't question me!"

"Fine." The raven haired Nightray simply said and crossed his arms tightly.

I was getting frustrated now and put a hand to my hip. Why wasn't this working. I huffed once again and dropped the toy.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Another thought drifted to my brain, one that has been lingering there but I never mentioned it. If Gil doesn't want to open his eyes, than I'll just surprise him in another way.

"Your not listening to me, that isn't good...how naughty of you" I teased again. Gil just swallowed nervously but tried his best to keep a strait face. Ha! How wrong can this guy be.

"I'm still punishing you, even if you won't open your eyes" I was still smirking as I inched closer to him.

\ I didn't let Gil react and quickly took a mighty step and threw myself on his shoulders. I mashed my lips onto his but suddenly Gil lost balance and fell back. The surprising kiss was sloppy and uneven as we collided, almost bonking teeth together. It was mostly because it was unexacting for Gil from the sudden attack; not having time to react.

The fall ended quickly with a big thump. It didn't hurt me much sense Gil was on bottom. Let's just say it wasn't the softest landing; for him anyways. Our lips were still locked together but the impact forced us to separate.

"O-oz?" Gil stuttered as he tried to find the right words.

I just smirked down at him, completely amused "What? You didn't listen to me so that's what you get" I spoke aloud, pleased with myself.

The raven haired servant blink at me in silence, his cheeks burning red. "So if I do something you don't ask, I will get punished again?" He asked, I could tell something popped into his mind.

"Yup!" I nodded my head, satisfied as ever.

To my surprise, Gil nervous frown formed into a small smile. I didn't even have a chance to react as Gil quickly cuffed my cheeks and pulled me into another kiss. It didn't take me long to realize what he meant and happily kissed back.

"Oh you two! Get a room you naughty boys" A sudden shrilled voice filled my ears and I shot up. We deported with a big unwanted 'smack' sound from out lips separating to fast. I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Sharon!" Gil and I shouted at the same time.

The said young lady just giggled, "Oh don't mind us, we decided to come here instead. What a prefect way to greet your guests." She said, clearly interested in how we were caught so easily. Break stepped in just as she finished.

I quickly jumped off Gil and brushed my clothes. Gil stayed on the grown, obviously so embarrassed to know what to do.

"It's not what you think!" I intently said to defend my self but it didn't work. My face felt hot and I puffed out my cheeks. The two in front of me simply snickered to each other at my defense. How embarrassing!

Great, what a wonderful day this ended up to be. Getting caught by the two people who weren't suppose to know about us. Now I'm defiantly not bored anymore.

_Author's Note:_ thanks for reading! AAHH PLEASE REVIEW, I NEEDS ENSPIRAION!


End file.
